


【鱼进锅】误会

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】误会

那时候郭德纲还没戒酒，喝起来于谦不是对手，反起后劲来就开始胡说八道。白天看着郭德纲给自己徒弟们配搭档心里各种滋味，到了晚上，在他面前吐个一干二净。

之前的搭档是师父领导给他配的，那是当时顶一顶二的好苗子，和他一起简直顺其自然水到渠成。这被醉酒的于谦说成是封建婚姻是压迫，郭德纲哭笑不得。

说着说着于谦就抽了鼻子，一副委委屈屈的样子，声音低沉却软糯：“结果怎么样，还不是被抛弃，你以为那些故事都是瞎编的？最终都会被抛弃的……”

郭德纲顺着他的话转移话题安慰他，像哄孩子似的给他顺气。只是他越喝酒越不爱说话，一语就点在了要点上。

“我们是自由恋爱。”

于谦听这话狠狠的点头。

“我亲自挑的！不会有错的！就算被赶出来我也要跟你在一起！让那帮老头子说去吧！”

郭德纲面上点头表示赞同，心里却感动的一塌糊涂，那些平时听着不着边际的承诺，带着酒气就冒出来。话都不愿意说的人，更别提甜言蜜语，只是酒对了人也对了。

于谦就听着郭德纲许给他的灯彩佳话，被悲伤围绕的他还是忍不住抽鼻子：“男人有钱就要变坏，是会喜新厌旧的。”

郭德纲耐心认真的摇头，“我不会。”

于谦瞪着狗狗眼问他：“真的吗？”

就像是怀春少女等自己心上人的承诺，郭德纲有一种负了他就该被天打雷劈的错觉。

可怎么会负他呢？这么可爱的人。

郭德纲笑着点点头。

也像哄着他一样，“再年轻漂亮也不如你，你是最合适的那个。”

于谦向前一倾，头微微偏着，“有多合适？”说着手还往他的袖口里伸。

这样的暗示怎么会不懂？

也不是不喜欢他，只是觉得太早了点，怎么也要等，等自己的实力能让他口中那帮老头子闭嘴再说。

郭德纲把他的小手拽出来握住，“天衣无缝就是了。”

于谦嫌他不解风情，把头埋在他的肩窝里，“我醉啦，这样回家会挨骂的，可怎么办呢。”

郭德纲也喝的没什么心力再折腾，随便找个旅馆把他惯到床上，自己也顺势躺在他身边，衣服都不脱就要睡。

可那人就像八爪鱼一样，立马黏在他身上。郭德纲轻轻的说：“睡觉好不好？”

于谦握着他的手往自己衣服里伸，和他耳语：“你摸摸我啊。”

这句话让郭德纲如梦方醒，这个人并不随便，却很放的开，他恐怕不是自己一个人的，自己也实在把握不住他。

与他一起，该有多开心，可一旦跨过线，自己这满腔深情恐怕就会变成束缚。

于谦见他无动于衷，反而更加严肃，心里委屈得又开始抽鼻子，“你嫌弃我。”

郭德纲在黑暗里皱起眉。

是不是真心无可分辨，他自己却着着实实这样想过。于谦是名门子弟，又有自己的人脉事业，与自己一起该是多大的牺牲。总怕自己配不上，怕他跟着自己受苦。

可就是这样不羁的于谦，在与郭德纲的主次关系上，却异常传统。性格和从小所受的教育让他事事都以郭德纲为先，就连在床上也下意识在下位。

不该是这样，他心里的桑塔纳酒驾小王子该是阳光自信的，哪怕流氓一点也没关系，只要他最自由，最放松，最开心。

需要磨合。

郭德纲按住他，“既然你睡不着，我们聊聊相声吧。”

于谦听见相声这俩字，果然不再乱动，只是摇头，“不要在这。”

郭德纲盘腿坐在他身边，笑着看他：“说说吧。”

于谦也坐起来，靠在床头。

郭德纲笑着说：“明天晚上我们说论捧逗吧。”

于谦点起一支烟，也没说话就是点头，他总是点头。

郭德纲爬过去，骑坐在他身上，搂着他的脖子，从脖子一路红到耳尖。

于谦呵的乐一下，把烟吐在他脸上，他低下头，连刺儿头都跟着红。

对面人借着月光都看见他有多羞，他轻轻叫人于老师。于谦含含糊糊答应着，把手伸进他衣服里，胡乱摸着，隔着烟雾眯着眼睛，调戏着，“哎，叫老师见外，叫哥。”

于是他听见蚊子拍翅膀似的一声哥，于谦又抽一口烟，把雾都吐在他嘴里。

第一个吻竟然是这样的。

郭德纲皱着眉，非常不满，想推却推不开，只好又搂住了。

于谦抱着他，啃咬着他的嘴唇和脖颈，一边把他稳稳的压在床上，“角儿，我的角儿……”

虽然含糊得很，但郭德纲听清了，越了解于谦就越明白这个称呼在代表什么。他是认定了自己，就将他的一切都交付给自己，从此以后自己就是他的方向，他的目光只会追随自己，就像现在就连呼吸也要予给自己。

他知道于谦有多轴，知道他这是要与自己过一辈子的。

他抓着于谦的头发，逼迫他看着自己，“我定不负你。”

床上的甜言蜜语，鬼才会相信。

于谦嘴角向下，委委屈屈的样子，狠狠的点头，“嗯！”

半天没有声音，就在郭德纲要睡着的时候，他带着哭腔说：“我真的好好喜欢你哦！”

end


End file.
